


PART 1. LOST

by TakaSeokk



Series: The X Clan [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 걸어 | All in - Monsta X (Music Video)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaSeokk/pseuds/TakaSeokk
Summary: Seven friends band together to create "The X Clan," something that gives them escape from their uniquely complex and difficult lives. Yet as their youth begins to crumble before their eyes, how far are they willing to go to protect each other? And at what cost...?xxxBased on Monsta X's All In mv.Note: images work best on desktop version ♥





	1. The Oath of Minhyuk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monbebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monbebe/gifts).



> POV: Minhyuk

We let go of each other in order to find the X Clan.  
We walked on the lonely road and fought endlessly.  
And at the end of that fight, we met again.  
We swear to give our all to protect the X Clan.

×××

I remember the sound of the wind blowing through the leaves in the early spring, sun shining on our faces as we threw stones across the road. Back when our hearts matched the youth of our bodies, anything could become true. Village boys could turn into warriors, stairways could become mountains, and love didn't have any boundaries. When devilish smiles blossomed into stolen kisses in dimly-lit doorways, my heart would flutter like the little blue flowers dotting the hillside every time his elegant fingertips touched mine. My soul aches just to think of it now.

The X Clan was meant to protect us; to shield us from the world and the harsh realities it was spinning around us. That was the idea we had, right? If you pledged yourself to the X Clan, then we'd always have a place to belong. We were bound by our oath to protect each other with our whole selves: our bodies, hearts, time, and money. If only we had known how far that promise would make us go….

×××

...I had that dream again last night. The one where everything is covered in a thick fog and no one is around except for us. I’m filled with the sensation that I have to find him; that he’s somewhere nearby and is in grave danger. Gunshots and sirens echo around us...but I can’t seem to hear them right.

The world is moving so slowly. Things cut to black before I find myself somewhere different.

There, among the rubble of a building that I’m not sure if I recognize, is where I find you. I can feel my heart as it stops inside my chest. Falling to my knees, my eyes try to find any outward sign of injury, but your white garments are spotless. I grab your face and try to shake you awake, screaming for you to open your eyes but nothing comes out of my throat. All I can hear are the bullets flying over our heads. I’m desperate. Something from inside forces me to look around.

Sprouting from the debris is a small blue flower. For some reason, I grab its spindly stem and pluck it from the earth. I look at the flower, then to you and the world starts to swim. Gently cupping your face, I place the flower to your lips. I wake up.


	2. The Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The infamous hide-away is revealed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Changkyun  
> xxx  
> Sorry it took me so long to upload TT school was crazy

“ _Hnnyuhh!_ ” the small stone went flying from the boy’s hand, soaring through the air before plopping into the grass on the other side of the dusty road.

“Hey, I think that one actually went farther,” I mumbled into my palm, glancing up at the figure standing beside me.

“Oh stop patronizing me.” Jooheon smirked and met my gaze.

I shrugged and did my best to keep a straight face. “I’m not patronizing, I'm just telling.” The two of us stared at each other for a moment before breaking out into laughter.

Jooheon reached out a hand to help me to my feet. “It’s times like these when I question why we're friends, but then I just remember how much I love messing with you.”

I rolled my eyes as he hauled me into a standing position. “You really do suck at throwing, though.”

“It's a good thing I didn't ask you, then.” Jooheon laughed and looked down at his watch before adjusting his hat and glancing out over the land with a thoughtful expression. I shoved my hands into my pockets, waiting for him to speak. I knew that look on Jooheon’s face: he was debating whether or not to share something he knew. Jooheon had this...uncanny way of finding things, whether it be information, materials, even sums of money with questionable origin...which none of us bothered to question. The fact that he’d only brought me all the way out here was something I had been questioning for a while now, and my curiosity was becoming nearly impossible to contain.

Jooheon turned to me and said, “I want to show you something.”

I blinked, slightly surprised that my gut had been right. “Okay,” was all I could think of to say.

Jooheon smiled, his already thin eyes crinkling in pleasure. “Alright! Now follow me.” Before I could even open my mouth, Jooheon spun on his heel and began marching across the road.

“H-Hyung! Wait for me!” 

×××

We walked together in complete silence for several minutes—something that was practically unheard of in Jooheon’s presence. I debated whether I should say something, or just trust that he would speak when the moment was right.

A few seconds passed…

Then another…

And another…

“We’re here.” The two of us stopped walking and I looked around. At first, it was nearly impossible to notice. However, the longer I looked, the more quickly I was able to spot what was lurking beneath the matted underbrush.

“Buildings…” I breathed, the crumbled and decaying forms taking shape in my mind. Over on my left was what looked like a small shed or shack, and on my right was something much larger—maybe a house?— with another nestled a couple meters beyond it. In fact...the more I looked...the more buildings I was beginning to…. I looked at Jooheon, who was watching me expectantly. Suddenly, thousands of questions starting firing off inside my brain.

“Hyung, why are there so many buildings? What is this place? How did you find it? Does anyone else know? What exactly—?”

Jooheon just shrugged and began to carefully pick his way amongst the rubble. “I dunno…I just came across it.” He glanced behind his shoulder and ushered me with a smile, “C’mon.”

He brought me to a small, squat building in the middle of the ruins. Surprisingly, it was relatively intact compared to everything around it. It had a rounded top and a metal skeleton, with tattered, semi-transparent sheets clinging to its frame in the light afternoon breeze. Something within me clicked. I needed to go inside.

 


	3. The Sick and Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shownu's father becomes gravely ill and an obstacle bigger than he could've anticipated arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Shownu

I don't even remember how it started. If I must be honest, it seemed like one day he was completely healthy...and then he wasn't. Nothing is more terrifying than having to suddenly watch someone you love die before your very eyes.

I haven't told anyone else about it, yet. I hadn’t even bothered to come up with a lie to explain why he’d been so absent lately; I usually just did my best to avoid the question whenever it was asked. However, I soon learned that trying to handle a large and important secret on my own was not going to work. As that first week or so of his illness continued, I started to realize that he wasn’t going to be getting any better. If anything, his condition worsened with each passing hour.

With the little money that I had, I was able to afford a doctor’s visit for Papa. There was a part of me that was utterly panicked to see how quickly our small funds were swallowed by the single visit, but my heart knew that this was the only chance he had at getting better. During the entire duration of the doctor’s inspection, I was forced to wait in another room and frantically wear a hole in the floor with my pacing feet. 

Fifteen minutes passed. Of course there wouldn’t be any word yet. Even the best doctor in the world wouldn’t be able to come to a full diagnosis in just fifteen minutes. 

Half an hour. I was definitely starting to feel the unease settling inside me. It felt like someone had stuffed dozens of stones inside my stomach and was holding me just above the frigid waves of the ocean. I could feel the cold spray of worry on my back and a shiver crawled its way over my skin as I risked a glance at Papa’s bedroom door.

An hour had gone by and still nothing. I so badly wanted to march right into that room, like a soldier liberating an armored fortress, and demand that I be informed of my father’s condition. However...that wasn’t something that could happen. The amount of shame that would bring upon my family would be enough to send Papa to his grave. I couldn’t stand to do that to him.

I heard a slight click and looked up to see the screen door between the bedroom and the main body of the house slide open. The doctor was carrying his bag in one spindly hand and was looking at me expectantly. Doing my best to quickly compose myself back into the character of the respectful and polite son, I placed my hands at my sides and gave a small bow. “How is he?”

The doctor slid the door shut behind him and looked at me with sympathy. “Your father is very ill, I am afraid.” My heart began to sink, but I did my best to keep a calm appearance. He must’ve noticed because he quickly added in, “Do not worry, young man. His disease may be a very serious one, but we do have the medicine necessary to heal him.” 

I felt the hope rising inside my chest and a smile started to bloom upon my lips —

“The cost, on the other hand, is a whole other issue…” He looked down at his bag, which already carried the below-normal rate for the visit, and then back to me. “There is nothing more that I can do for your father.”

And just like that, I was dropped into the frozen ocean below, the heavy stones inside my body carrying me further and further from the light.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
